Little Boats
by KatieBoyle
Summary: 'Troubles are many, pleasures are few, But I have a treasure while I have you. Rock-a-by baby, baloo, baloo.' For the first time, while looking down at her Christmas miracle, Meredith had a feeling that she might actually be a good mother. Xmas one shot.


Little Boats

_AN: A very short Christmas one shot to distract me from my end of term exams. The song is an Irish folk song that a friend of mine sang for her grade two singing exam. It think it's very sweet, if a little eccentric._  
><em><br>Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
><em>  
>Meredith sat there staring at the wailing baby in her arms.<br>She had never expected to get Zola back it was the absolute definition of Christmas miracle. Christmas had been perfect if not a little rushed. They'd bought their tree four days before Christmas day and because they'd been so late in purchasing it they had gotten the runt of the litter. Their Christmas tree was certainly eccentric, it was lopsided and uneven. It had been decorated hastily with baubles, tinsel and lights that Izzy had left behind in the attic. Meredith and Derek couldn't have cared less, they loved their weird and wonderful Christmas tree. As Derek had said 'it had character'.

Next the two of them had been forced to go on a shopping spree to purchase clothing, Zola had long outgrown her old clothes, and toys. Meredith and Derek found they quite enjoyed playing Santa Clause, they did however have a problem with their budget. They just kept seeing things that they new Zola would love and as a result had run up a huge bill. Derek's credit card bill would be huge in January.

Presents for family and friends had been next. They had both neglected such frivolity before their Christmas miracle but now they were shopping with a vengeance. They bought for Derek's nieces and nephews, for Mark, Alex, Lexie and Cristina. They once again ran up a completely unnecessary bill but that didn't bother them they were embracing the spirit of Christmas.

The two of them had even gone so far as to bring Zola to Santa's Grotto to see the big man in red. That was a choice they were now regretting however as Zola did not enjoy the experience at all. From the first moment that she had laid eyes on the jolly man dressed in red before her she began to howl. Derek and Meredith tried everything they could think of peek-a-boo, round-and-round-the-garden, walks but nothing worked. Then it hit Meredith her foster family would have known what to do, how could they possibly know? They hadn't had her for months. While wallowing in a pit of despair and self pity an idea hit Meredith - a lullaby. She knew that they were meant to send babies to sleep but surely they could calm them too.

The two of them were sitting in Derek's jeep in the parking lot outside the department store when Meredith started to sing the lullaby she was learning. It was quite obscure but she loved it, it was more grown up than twinkle twinkle or baba black sheep. It wasn't African either but it was eccentric like their Christmas tree and a little like their life together had been thus far.

_Little boats rock on billows of blue,  
>Little birds rock up on tree tops too,<br>Rock-a-by baby, baloo, baloo, rock-a-by baby, baloo, baloo!_

Zola rubbed at her eyes, her howling becoming noticeably quieter so Meredith continued.

_Boats sail away to countries new  
>And birds will be crossing the billows of blue.<br>Rock-a-by baby, baloo, baloo, rock-a-by baby, baloo, baloo!_

She was slightly shocked when Zola smiled through her tears. She hadn't stopped crying but she looked far more content.

_Troubles are many, pleasures are few,  
>But I have a treasure while I have you.<br>Rock-a-by baby, baloo, baloo, rock-a-by baby, baloo, baloo!_

Zola had stopped crying and gazed up at her mother in adoration. She giggled and smiled, her eyes wide and twinkling. From her left hand side Derek gave her a similar adoring look. Neither of them cared that it had been sharp in some places and flat in others or that she taken breaths at inopportune moments. They both loved her unconditionally. For the first time, while looking down at her Christmas miracle, Meredith had a feeling that she might actually be a good mother.

_AN: There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm off to study for my English exam..._

_So?  
>Thoughts?<br>Opinions?  
>Criticisms?<br>Questions?_

_Thanks for your time,_

_Katie_


End file.
